Chain Reaction
by Tokyo10
Summary: Something a series of bad things happens to Duo. A big thanks to Brystak2000 for helping me write this, sorry for the vague-ness of th Summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

_Duo's POV_

You know how you get that feeling that you know today might be a good day to stay in bed? Well for me today is one of those days apparently. Crap I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Duo Maxwell I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, now that that's done let's get on with the story. Today was actually going fairly alright until I left to go to the movies, I went to go and watch a pre-colony movie called "How to Train Your Dragon" and let me tell you that show is fucking awesome. When I was walking home I wasn't very far from the theater when I got pulled into one of the alleyways.

I looked at the guy who pulled me in and laughed, he wasn't much I could take him on even if the war ended like 5 years ago. Before any violence could happen I decided to play it civil, at least for a little while.

"Ya know it's not very nice to drag somebody into an alley" I said slightly angry

"Shut it you little whore, you'll get good money" said one of them

"Okay for one I'm not a whore and two I never have been so I'll only say this once, Back the fuck off you asshole" I could feel my anger rising and shinigami was slowly seeping out of his box.

"Haha. Like I'd listen to you, you look like a wet dream with that long ass brown hair and what are those purple contacts?"

"Well I'm just gonna take your complement and leave but no these aren't contacts" I said as I turned to leave.

Before I even got to the front on the alley I felt a jolt of electricity enter my body through my neck, and it occurred to me that that fucker tazered me. I turned around and tried to punch the bastard but he tazered me again and not only that but he punched me in the stomach, I fell to the ground holding my stomach. He repeatedly abused me and my last coherent thought was fucking hell I hate being punched there.

_Heero's POV_

Duo was late, he told me that he was gonna be back home before midnight and it was way past so I decided to go look for him. Before he left he told me what theater he was going to and it wasn't very far away. I would of gone with him but I didn't like cartoons and I was gonna be working late.

I work for the preventers as a hand to hand combat trainer. Duo works as a demolition expert and a stealth trainer. We were offered the job of being field agents but we've seen enough during the war so we declined the offer. I grabbed my jacket and headed out of the apartment Duo and I shared after locking the door I headed towards the theater. I was almost at said theater when something caught my eye in an alleyway, when I looked closer my heart stopped... There was Duo lying unconscious naked and beat with blood running down his thighs.

The initial shock ended and I ran towards him, I could move him god knows what happened and I didn't want to cause more damage to his body. I reached in my jacket for my phone and realized that it wasn't there; fucking hell I forgot it back at home. I took off my jacket and covered him with it and then I ran back to the front and more demanded than asked to use a stranger's phone, frightened they pulled it out and I grabbed it and phoned 9-1-1. By this time there was a crowed gathering trying to figure out what happened.

I told emergency what happened and they said they would be there in 5 to 10 minutes, I was slightly relieved but I was still worried about Duo. This shouldn't have happened to him, not Duo he already had to face so much in him life. When I was distracted by my inner ramblings the ambulance came and the girl I borrowed the phone from got my attention, I gave back her cell, thanked her and apologized to her. Then I left with the ambulance headed for the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_Heero's POV_

We arrived at the hospital after what seemed like an eternity long drive when in reality it only lasted about 5 minutes. They asked me questions on the way there and I answered to the best of my abilities, my eyes were focused on Duo through the whole ride and I watched them work. At the hospital they had taken the ex-pilot through to surgery with my consent and told me to wait in the waiting room. I didn't want to be alone so I went to use the phone at the nurses station to phone Quatre and Trowa, Who would of thought that the once "Perfect soldier" didn't want to be left alone and was quite scared, After that I went back to the O.R. waiting room. I've been waiting for half an hour when they showed up, as soon as Quatre saw me he ran up and pulled me into his arms, I didn't back away from the embrace in fact I welcomed it.

The doctor came out just as the nurses and orderlies took Duo his room. She wanted to tell us the details before we went to go see him.

"I'll put it into simple words for you so you can understand better, okay. He has tissue damage to his um... rear which we were able to surgically fix, multiple cuts and bruises and a broken arm" the doctor told us "Um Mr. Yuy can I speak to you alone for a moment please?"

I swallowed nervously "can you two go get me a coffee please while I talk to the doctor?"

"Yes of course Heero we'll be back, you still take it black right?"

"Yea, thank you"

The ex-pilots left me alone to talk with the doctor in privacy, I was pretty sure what this conversation was about but it still bothered me. The doctor took a few moments to gather her words.

"Um did you know Mr. Maxwell has... um how should I say this... extra parts?"

"Yes, we found out that he is a hermaphrodite when we started working for the Preventers organization"

"Okay" she looked relieved "thank god I didn't really want to be the one to have to tell him."

"So is he going to be okay Dr. Yeager?"

"I suspect he will make a full recovery physically but mentally it could take some time" At that moment Quatre and Trowa arrived with coffee.

"Can we please go and see Duo now?" asked Quatre.

"Yes you can" and with that Ms. Yeager showed the three Ex-pilots to Duos room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_Duos POV_

I'm running away from something but I can't see what it is, it's too black I can't see a thing. I look behind me trying to see what I'm running from but I can't see it. I'm to focused on trying to see what's behind me that I trip over something, I get up and look what I tripped on. I wish I didn't look cause what I tripped on brought me to tears, there was father Maxwell and sister Helens dead bodies. They look just like they did on the day of the Maxwell Church Massacre; I was hyperventilating now I didn't know what to do, why? Why did I have to go through and see this again can't I just leave it behind me? Let the past stay in the past? I turned and ran from them but they were walking around like zombies asking why I didn't save them over and over again. I couldn't stand it the tears keep coming and I crouched, covered my ears, slammed my eyes shut and screamed like a little kid does when they're afraid and don't want to hear it. Now their clawing at me and I can't seem to fight them back even though I try, nothing seems to be working.

"...UO"

What? What's that sound? I unblock my ears and listen again.

"...UO...S' Okay"

Was that Heero's voice? I listen again and this time I open my eyes there's no more corpses, instead there's a very faint ray of light in the distance. I get back onto my feet and I run to the light as fast as I can. Soon it grows bigger and bigger until I feel calm and I realize I'm looking up into the person who I've loved since the end of the war. Heero Yuy himself.

_Heero's POV_

We went entered into Duos room after Dr. Yeager I went straight to the chair beside Duo's bedside; I sat down and grabbed his hand stroking the back with my thumb. I looked up at the heart monitor and noticed it was slightly elevated, and his breathing was starting to pick up. I wasn't really worried he doesn't usually react to anesthetic very well, okay, let me rephrase that I wasn't worried until I seen the tears leaking down his cheeks and he the heart monitor was quite erratic. I did the only thing I know would work, I started reassuring him or at least trying to.

"Duo Its okay, nobody's going to hurt you again your safe." I kept repeating that over and over until he calmed down a little.

"Duo, come back its okay now." As I said this he completely calmed down and was starting to wake up. I was soon warmed with the fact that a pair of hazy violet eyes was looking at me slightly scared and confused, after a moment he spoke.

"He he... hey Hee-chan did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me?" Duo asked in a strained voice.

"I wish but sorry Duo I didn't, do you remember what happened?" I asked

Duo thought for a moment before he bolted upright with wide eyes. As soon as he sat up he moaned in pain "Fuuucckk, remind me not to do that again please."

"Duo don't do that again"

"Hah-hah, very funny but to answer your question the last thing I remember was walking home from the theater."

_Shit how am I going to tell him what happened._ I thought to myself. I looked over to Quatre and Trowa looking for some kind of help but they looked just about as clueless as I was. I looked back over at Duo and realized that he was barley awake. Thank god this gives me some time to figure out how to tell him.

"Duo go back to sleep I'll still be here when you wake up, I promise that when your awake I'll tell you"

"Ok...ay Hee-chan...G'night" and with that he was asleep.

Trowa and Quatre left a few minutes later saying they will come back tomorrow and that they will try to bring Wufei with them


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

_Duos POV_

I woke up a little late and looked up over at Heero, he was asleep at an awkward angle I laughed he was gonna have such a sore neck. The moment ended quickly when I got a flash back of what happened. _How could I let this happen? Why didn't I fight back? Oh god why. _I couldn't stop repeating those thoughts they wouldn't leave me. I couldn't take it anymore I got off the bed and ran, not caring about the tubes that ripped from my arms or the heart monitor things that were attached to my chest or the pain my body was in I was a gundam pilot I could handle it. I opened the door and ran to the nearest exit and I bolted out of the door, I slid down the now closed door brought my knees up to my chest and I started crying. I don't know how long it took me to stop but when I did I took an inventory of my injuries from the looks of it my left arm was broken, that much was obvious with the cast, I have a very bruised up torso and abdomen and some minor cuts. I didn't go any farther than that there was no need to I guessed that I have had surgery cause my lower half hurt a lot.

Done with myself pity for now I stood up, swaying a little and went to go back inside but the door had no handle. _Just fucking perfect can this get any worse?_ I started banging on the door. Again I don't know how long I stood out there for but the door finally opened to reveal a very worried Heero.

_Heero's POV_

I don't know why I didn't wake up when it happened but when I did wake up Duos bed was empty and a little bloody from the ripped out IV needles. I got up and looked around the room. He wasn't in the bathroom and there wasn't anywhere else he could be in the room. So I left and went up to the roof, he wasn't there so I left. I went up to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you?" asked a middle aged nurse.

"Um the patient from room 222 left and I can't find him"

"Oh he didn't come this way, are you sure he isn't in his room?"

"Ya I looked in the bathroom and there's really nowhere else he can hide in there"

"He might have got lost if he went go looking around but I can ask the security if they have seen him" the nurse said politely

"Thank you that would be helpful"

She picked up the phone made the call. She was only on the phone for a few moments, she thanked them again and hung up and looked at me

"Apparently the cameras show him still on his floor" she told me

"Thank you, I'll go check if he's back in his room" and with that I left. I took the elevator up and hit floor 2, listening to the crappy elevator music was not helping it only served to make me mad. I reached the second floor and as soon as the door opened there was a banging coming from somewhere to my right. I got out and headed in that direction and that's when I realized that somebody was locked out and on the emergency exit. I walked over and opened the door to find Duo standing well more leaning on the railing looking sheepish.

"Hey Heero, what t-took ya so long?" he asked trying to sound like he was okay, when really he wasn't I could tell he has been crying and he looked like he was in pain but the thing that caught my attention was that those usually bright violet orbs were dim. That when I realized that he remembered I didn't get much of a chance to contemplate the things in my mind for very long. He went to go walk towards me but his legs gave out and I ended up having to catch him. He was cold to touch and his breathing was a little hard like he's been pushing himself to hard, I picked him up and carried him to his room and set him on the bed, pushing away the bloody needles. After covering him up with the blanket I pushed the call button. The nurse came and contacted so she could put the needles back into his arm and to check if he stressed any of his injuries (A.N: I've never been in the hospital so I'm just making it up as I go ^.^) after lecturing Duo the doctor left leaving the two of them alone.

"So you remembered didn't you" I asked

"Yea... what nothing to say about me getting locked out of the hospital?" He attempted to tease but it was sadly lacking his usual happy tone, not that I could blame him though.

"Hn. Baka, you could of just woke me up you know"

"Sorry, spur of the moment kind of thing"

"Hn" I really didn't know what to say without freaking him out but it was a mistake to just go back to that word I used so much during the war.

"Back to one syllable conversations are we?" He sounded a little hurt

"I was scared Duo, I thought I lost you"

_Duos POV_

After a few moments of silence I couldn't take it anymore, I felt judged in a way that I shouldn't be. So being like my usual loud mouth self I found something to say.

"Oh. Was Quat and Tro here I kind of remember seeing them here the first time I woke up" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yea they left a little while after you fell asleep, that and visiting hours ended" ending the subject " They said they were going to try to bring Chang here tomorrow"

"Uugg not Wuffie he's gonna call me a weak onna for letting this happen to me" I whined, Heero just laughed at me and said " You know if he gets too much you can plead on your injuries, Ya know"

I looked up at him stunned " Oh my god is the infamous Heero Yuy beginning to have a heart" I teased and was pleased to see the smile returning to his face.

When the war ended Heero disappeared, a few months late he arrived on my door step asking if he could stay with me for a bit. He still had his indifferent attitude and slowly I got to know him and his mask began to fade and eventually disappear just like he did. Under that mask was a caring and fun person and it's just a damn shame that Dr.J destroyed that person, if he wasn't already dead I would of found him and killed him.

We talked for a little while longer, about nothing in particular and that's where it ended cause I fell asleep, assaulted with some nightmares about what happened. I was expecting the nightmares but it doesn't mean I enjoyed them, they scared the shit outta me and a few times I woke up wrapped in Heero's arms. I finally gave up and asked if he can sleep on the bed with me, he did and no more nightmares occurred. It's weird on how his body has that effect on me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

_Quatre's POV_

Trowa, Wufei and I entered Duo's hospital room the next day and was met with the surprise of Heero and Duo sleeping together on Duos hospital bed, I walked up quietly to gawk.

"Awwww there's soo cute together, don't ya think Trowa"

"Yes I must say they do make a good couple, what do you think Chang?" said Trowa

"I think we should take a picture, we can always blackmail the two of them with it" said Wufei taking out his phone and snapping a few pictures of the two on the bed. Trowa and I started doing the same.

"You decided to use those pictures for blackmail and I won't be responsible for my actions you know" said a sleep mused voice.

All three ex-pilots looked and saw Heero awake, the all smiled sheepishly

"Oh good morning Heero, I didn't know you were awake" I said smiling at him "still you two do look like a cute couple"

"Hn" Heero nodded to the other ex-pilots while trying to get off the bed but failed with Duo keeping his shirt in a death lock.

"Maxwell giving you trouble?" teased Wufei, Heero answered in gave him one of his best glares successfully making Wufei shrink under it.

"Wufei just leave him alone, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to all of this" I told him

"Yes I agree with Quatre, care to enlighten us Heero?" _Well that's Trowa for you _I thought when he finished talking

"Nightmares" said another voice. All heads turned to look at the figure lying down beside Heero "Hey Q-bean how's it hanging?"

"Duo! Everything's fine with me, how are you feeling this morning? "

Duo didn't get a chance to answer; the door opened and in walked .

_Duos POV_

"Good morning Mr. Maxwell how do you feel this morning" asked Dr. Yeager

"Please call me Duo, Mr. Maxwell makes me feel ancient and I feel like I've been hit by a gundam, thanks for asking" I said trying to sound cheerful

"Okay then Duo, if all goes well within the next couple of days you can be released but on the condition that you take it easy and there's another thing I would like to speak to you about in private please" she said

"You can talk to me 'bout it now; I don't have anything to hide from these four"

"... I would like to talk to you about going to see a psychiatrist when you are released"

I sat there contemplating those words. Did I really want someone else to know that I've been raped? Not really but if it would help then I would think about it.

"...I'll think about it" was all I said signaling the conversation was over. She must have got the hint because she dropped it and set to the task of checking my injuries.

"The nurse should be around soon with breakfast so I'll take my leave now and I'll be back around dinner good bye Duo" she said with a wave

*Groan*" Hospital food" I said in a grossed out tone" It's worse than the preventers cafeteria" I pouted. That made everybody laugh and I guess it felt good to hear everyone laugh. The day went on pretty good and without incident; Heero left for a little while and came back with real food and a bag of clothes for me. Being in a hospital gown with an open back is not on my list of things to wear, so the bag of clothes made me happy.

"Hey wuffie, how are things going between you and Sally?"

"The names Wufei, Maxwell and I suggest you learn it properly" Wufei said in a semi-pissed tone

"Oh and why is that Wu-man?" I taunted

"Cause if you don't I won't ask you to be my best man" Wufei said smugly. Now I could officially say that my jaw has touched the ground, actually I think it went passed the ground and went to the core of the earth.

"I'm sorry can you repeat what you just said, I don't think I heard you correctly"

"I said I'm getting married and I would like you to be my best man Maxwell"

"Okay can somebody pinch me, I could have sworn that Wu just said he was getting married" I asked teasingly

"Maxwell a yes or no would suffice" he said seriously.

"Yes Wufei I would love to be your best man thank you for asking" I said and genuinely smiled at him. I swear he was shocked that I actually used his name properly. From that moment on my mood was infinitely better and the day went by quickly and before I knew it was night and I was dead to the world in sleep. The rest of my hospital stay went like this and just like she said I was released. I didn't like the fact that I had to leave in a wheelchair but I went along with it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six**_

_Duo's POV_

I've been home for a few days now and no more hospital visits, I hope. Hospitals are _not_ my forte; to me my home is enough for me to heal. I wasn't due back at work for a week so that left me with time to kill, which saw me lounging around and practically doing nothing until Heero came home, then I would hang out with him. When I left I promised Dr. Yeager that I would go and see a psychiatrist and was scheduled to see him tomorrow... goody.

The physiatrist I'm supposed to see is an older woman who works with the preventer agents when needed. So she's pretty much seen and heard everything already, I heard she was a real nice lady and hopefully that was true. I believe her name is Amy Fernando. I was rudely interrupted from my inner dwellings by my stomach trying to leave my body; via my mouth I barely had time to make it to the bathroom where I unwillingly worshipped the porcelain god.

_Heero's POV_

When I got home from work I was welcomed to the sound of retching coming from inside of the bathroom. I took off my boots and went to investigate. I reached the bathroom and witnessed something I really didn't want to. Duo's vomiting slowed and finally stopped, I handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully and rinsed his mouth and spit the continence into the toilet bowl. He handed the glass back and went to go stand up but almost fell in the porcelain, I just managed to catch him after putting the glass back on the counter.

"He...He thanks Heero" he said in a strained, tired voice

"Duo, are you okay?" I asked as I felt his forehead with the back of my hand. He was burning up and quickly.

"Yea... Heero... why'd ya ask?" he said in between pants. That was all he could manage before he fainted. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed room, I laid him on the bed and left quickly to get the thermometer and a cold cloth for his forehead. When I got back to the bed room Duo was moaning incoherent things and moving his head to the sides I put the cloth on him and took his temperature, holy crap its way higher than normal. FUCK WHAT DO I DO? Oh wait I'll call and ask Quatre to come over and help me.

I searched my pockets and pulled out my cell, and pressed #4 on speed dial. I waited for him to pick up and after what felt like hours he did

"Quatre speaking"

"Quatre? I need your help" I said urgently

"What for Heero? It's not Duo it is?" He asked worriedly, I could semi-picture all the scenarios going through his head at the moment.

"Yes Quatre it is. I came home to find him vomiting in the bathroom, when he was finished he was able to get a sentence out before fainting. He also has a very high temperature; I don't know what to do"

"Hold on Heero I'll get there as soon as I can just don't panic okay" and with that he hung up.

Quatre got here in less than 20 minutes and it usually takes 45 minutes for him, so I guessed he was speeding. The blonde ex-pilot took over and for that I was grateful, I tried to make myself useful by doing what he asked me to and let me tell you helping somebody take care of a sick person is ALOT of work. Duo came back to the realm of the conscious a few hours later, We were able to get a little bit of soup into him but that didn't last long, he ended up barfing all over the hallway floor, we didn't make it to the bathroom quick enough. I asked Quatre to hold his hair while he finished while I went to go grab the mop and fill the bucket, Thank god the floors are tiled and not carpet.

_Duo's POV_

I felt overwhelmingly hot and yet I was shivering like I was cold. Every time I pushed the covers down someone would push them back up and I would hear a "No Baka". My head ached like I was run over by a fucking gundam and everything felt hazy I could barely keep focus. My stomach was killing me.

I was just lying there waiting for the haziness to clear, eventually it started to clear slowly and I could vaguely hear voices in the background. Was that Quatre? When the hell did he get here? Wait, why am I laying here last thing I remember is... oh for fuck sakes why the hell did I get sick, Shinigami does **NOT** get sick. Hell I've never been sick, well not that I could reme.. Wait scratch that, I remember being sick one other time but that's a whole other song and dance.

I finally decided to open my eyes and quickly slammed them shut, fuck that made my head hurt even worse. I opened my eyes again but this time slowly it took a few moments to figure out where I was and in the corner of my eye I spotted something, I turned my head to get a better look and what I seen put a smile to my lips, there was Heero and Quat sitting by the bed sleeping. It was really quite funny to see, Heero was leaning against Quat and Quat was doing the same to Heero, Gods did I ever wish I had a camera on me. When I looked closely at the two of them they looked really worn out like they haven't slept all night, I sat up and when to reach over and shake Quat's shoulder when my stomach started to rebel on my. I quickly switched my hands direction and grabbed the bucket instead, as I was heaving what little food I had in my body out I tried to make a mental note to thank the two of them for thoughtfulness of the bucket.

The heaving finally stopped and I peered over the edge of the bucket to see Heero wearing a mask of concern on his face Shit, I must of really scared him again and not to long after being released from the hospital too. I must be on a roll. I put the bucket down and gave Heero and the now awake Quatre; I took a breath and put on a winning smile.

"Morning Hee-chan, Kitty Quat" I said in a happy voice. They didn't buy the smile one bit; I must really look like hell then "Sorry"

"What for Duo? It's not your fault for getting sick but I wonder what caused it, you had your flu shot already haven't you?" Asked the ever forgiving Quatre as he quickly put a hand on my forehead

"You're not the only one Quat but to answer your question, yea I had my flu shot" I said in earnest as he took his hand away. His hand felt nice and cool on my warm skin; at least I wasn't as warm as I was a while ago. The room was silent as we all thought what could have caused this; it lasted good five or six minutes before it was interrupted.

*Growl* I blushed furiously and put an arm around my stomach. "He-he... um... can I get something to eat please?"

"Yes you can although chicken noodle soup is the only thing you're getting until we're sure you can hold it down for more than a minute or two alright." I was wondering when the once perfect soldier was gonna speak up.

"Hey that's fine by me if it means I get to eat"

Heero walked out of the room to fetch the requested item, leaving me and Quatre alone. It was a compatible silence but being me I didn't like the silence, it gave me time to think and me thinking wasn't always a good thing so I did what I do best I started talking to Quat.

"Why'd ya come over Quat? The perfect soldier not sure on how to care for the ill" I teased not knowing that was the actual reason.

"Duo, that is the reason I'm here. Heero had no clue on what he was doing so he called me hoping I'd be able to help."

"Oh" What Quat told me made me shut up and made me think on what I could do for the two people that looked after me all night. I was interrupted a few moments later with the arrival of Heero bringing me food.

"Thanks Hee-chan"

"Hn"

_POV Ends_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

A few more days went by and Duos Fever went down but he was still vomiting in the mornings and sometimes at night.

"Duo if this keeps going on we're going to ask Sally to take a look at you alright?" Said Heero as Duo got up from the bathroom floor.

"I have no complaints about that Hee-chan"

"Good, I've gotta go to work I'll see ya when I get home"

Duo contemplated what to do while Heero was gone. The nauseous was almost gone, so Duo decided to get out of the house and go for a walk to through the park. The park wasn't very big it was more of an open field with a water park, a playground and a stage in it but still it was a nice place to visit and watch all the people. Duo stopped and laid down on the grassy hill and watched the clouds pass by, the sky was a brilliant blue shade with puffy, pure white clouds in it. The braided boy watched the clouds pass by for a bit but it got boring so he left to go find something to eat. Walking down Main Street he went into a petite coffee shop, he went there quite frequently so the owners knew him quite well. He went in and sat at one of the well-used counter stools, the place didn't have a customer in sight.

"Hey Crystal, got anything new today?" Duo asked a chubby brown haired, blue eyed girl behind the counter.

"No mom hasn't thought up any new recipes since you last came in Duo, sorry but what can I get for you?" The girl said while gazing love-struck at him.

"The usual plea-" Duo was cut off by a loud _CRASH_. He looked behind him and saw another girl identical to Crystal lying on the floor, surrounded by broken glasses and a plastic tray. The only significant difference was the hair, Crystal had shoulder length brown hair while her sisters was longer and had bleached tips.

"Jesus Christ Brittany that was the second time this week, mom and dad are gonna be pissed at you" Crystal said annoyed

"Well sorry" Brittany said while starting to get up. Duo walked over and help the girl up, she said her thank you and bent down to clean up the glass, by this time Crystal walked over to help and was already starting to clean the mess up, Crystal went to go pick another piece of glass up when it slipped out of her hand cutting it with an _ouch_ she removed her hand. Duo acted quickly when he heard Crystal, he grabbed the nearest dish towel and handed it to Crystal telling her to put it over the cut and apply pressure. Crystal complied and seeing how Duo had everything under control Brittany finished picking up the glass and went to find her mom. A little while later everything was under control again; luckily the cut wasn't very deep and only needed a Band-Aid on it. Duo finally got his food; he finished eating and went to go pay up.

"Hey the meal was on the house Duo, thanks for helping out today" Said Brittany

"Oh... but what if I want to pay for it?"

"Well, if you really want to pay you can but you helped Crystal and me today so you really don't need to" Brittany tried to convince Duo that he didn't need to pay. It went back and forth a few times until Crystal got sick of listening to the two of them.

"Duo, we don't want your money for the meal today, you helping was enough now scram alright" she told him harshly. Yepp that's Crystal for you, it doesn't matter if she's talking to the queen of the world and she would still have an attitude. Now Duo was waiting to her Crystal be told off and then his coffee shop visit would be complete.

"Crystal! Shouldn't you at least thank him for helping you and maybe be a little bit kinder to the man." Brittany scolded her. Awwww there it is, I've noticed only Crystals twin can scold her like that and not get decked for it, I wonder why.

"*sigh* thanks Duo, come back again soon please." mumbled Crystal

"Yea! Thank you for coming have a good day Duo, your welcome any time" Said Brittany

"Alright I will, Catch later you two" and with that Duo left the shop and headed home.

**Back at Duo and Heero's Home**

Heero arrived home to a braided whirlwind attacking him with a hug as soon as he stepped into the house. I could get use to this, thought Heero with a smile. As soon as Duo released him, he set off getting out of his work clothes and went to sit on the couch with Duo. Duo told Heero about going to the park and the eventful visit to the coffee shop, also his suspicions on how Crystal has a crush on him, Heero laughed at the last part, he could definitely see it in his head. He went to said place with Duo on quite a few occasions, he got along well with Brittany but Duo and Crystal could go on talking for hours about nothing pretty much, let's just say the coffee shop was always a fun place to go to with Duo in Heero's mind. Heero told the long hair man about the latest at preventers and how Duos fill in is a dunce at teaching stealth and how he butchered the whole obstacle course; Duo was laughing his ass off by the time the story was over.

Instead of cooking tonight the two ex-pilots ordered Chinese take-out, which didn't stay in Duos stomach for long so Heero set up an appointment to see Sally just before they had to go to work tomorrow, Duo wasn't really happy about that fact but he didn't complain much. The rest of the evening was used for watching movies on the couch in lazy clothes, they watched quite a few movies Duo even convinced Heero to watch "How to Train Your Dragon" with him and to both their surprises Heero actually liked the movie, he even went so far as to pick a dragon he liked the most which was the one that sets himself on fire, Duo loved Toothless. The two went to bed a little after the last movie and quickly fell asleep after their long days.

The morning came and saw the two boys off to go visit Sally for the promised checkup. Duo complained and said that he didn't feel sick anymore, but that thought was quickly erased when he charged off towards the bathroom to dispel the his stomach contents. They walked into Sally's office and had a nice conversation before getting down to business; she took some blood and a urine sample and then left the room.

"What do ya think it is Heero?" asked Duo. Heero could tell that Duo was nervous and he really couldn't blame him for being so.

"I'm not sure Duo it could just be a bug for all we know."

"yea I guess" All conversation was halted when Sally came in with a look that could only be described as shocked with a little confusion mixed in.

"So what's the verdict Sal?" Duo said fiddling with the end of his braid

"Um…. I'm not sure how I'm going to tell you this Duo, so I'm just going to put it bluntly. You're pregnant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duo woke up with a start, trying to sit up he noticed his body hurt all over. Hearing the constant _beep_ noise he looked around, he was in a private hospital room. What the? He thought to himself, he spotted Heero sitting in a chair by his bed asleep. How long have I been here for? Duo reached as far as the IV would allow him and tapped Heero on the shoulder; bad move perfect solider boy flipped and smacked Duo in the face. Heero looked at what he hit and instantly saw Duo trying to stop his bleeding nose.

** Duo's POV**

"Shit, I'm sorry Duo" Heero said apologetically as he went to get some paper towel, He quickly returned with said item and handed it over. "It's not broken is it?" I didn't answer him I just focused on getting the bleeding to stop. The nurse came in and took one look at me then him and left to what I'm guessing is to grab some more paper towel or the doctor or something, My assumption was right she grabbed both. The doctor came and looked at me and told me that my nose wasn't broken, it was just bloody after it got all sorted out Heero was still apologizing to me, it got real annoying.

"Heero don't worry about it okay it's not broken and what I want to know is how come I'm in the hospital."

Heero looked at me before answering. "You had were in an accident, you crashed your bike and being as reckless as you are, you're lucky you aren't dead right now"

"What'd ya mean? Last thing I remember is walking home from the theater." I said confused, the must of not been right Heero looked at me funny so did the doctor.

"No you were coming home from work and you crashed your bike, Duo you've been in a medical induced coma for almost a month now." He said in a serious tone, I looked at him in disbelief and started laughing but soon noticed he wasn't joining in.

"Your….not joking are you?"

"No Duo I'm not"

"…." Well fuck, so everything was a dream are you kidding me right now?

OWARI! ^.^


End file.
